Richard Gray
Description For a man in his position Richard Gray is not a tall man or powerfully built in appearance. He is short as was befitting a cavalry officer at the time of his embrace and of a light build. In modern nights he retains his bushy auburn sideburns and handlebar mustache that where the style when he was still young and newly embraced. His hair is long but he usually ties it back with a brown and red ribbon during formal occassions. While his dress sense outside of courts and invictus gatherings isn't really documented to these sort of engagements he commonly wears traditional british military dress uniform with a red and brown sash over the top ot mark him as a gangrel using the Florintine Code for colour. Along with the uniform he generally wears a cavalry saber on his left hand side and a flintlock pistol on the right mostly for dress purposes, the medals he had gained in life as well as those gained during his knighthood and rise to power within the invictus generally adorn the uniform too. Like most invictus Richard does wear jewlery but being a gangrel he doesn't wear extreme amounts. A signet ring on his right middle finger a small rubbied ring on his right pinky are all the jewlery that adorn his hand. He wears a golden pocket watch with his initials engraved into the cover and a small ruby decorating the cap. Background He went across with some of the first settlers to try and establish a powerbase for the invictus there. He did this through nefarious means by embracing members of certain tribes some of which already showed a bestial nature and then leaving them hungry to frenzy amongst their own people. With the dwindled number of natives he helped establish a foothold with lancea sanctum missionaries. Other members of the invictus gradually trickled over expecting him to settle under the rule of a ventrue or pretty daeva prince only to find that those that came with such thoughts where very quickly put into their place. He grew very attached to his position and despite unruly natives, settlers and kindred, the british bombarding it and a fire almost destroying it he's not slept for almost 400 years which makes him not only quite powerful. He keeps to his own little island off the coast of the city the only way to get to it is using his own private ferry, which is an old manually oared boat pulled by his ghoul Brandon Clarke , who's older than half the kindred in the city. Rumours *Prince Richard is insane (True) *Prince Richard feeds off other Kindred (True) *Prince Richard Embraces others for the purposes of feeding (True) *Prince Richard is A lot older than he claims (False) *There is a conspiracy to forcefully put Richard into Torpor (True) *The Prince outright despises Ventrue (False) *The Prince is the Founder of the Knights of the Blooded Thorn (False) *The Prince is secretly also a member of the Lancea Sanctum (False) *All Gangrel in Lost Haven can trace their lineage to the Prince (False) Others Opinions on him "For a man of such importance when he grants you a position he honours it, such as leaving his weapons at the door when entering my Elysium. Although he still bears grudges from mortal years towards the French." Phillipe Navaeu , Master of Elysium. Quick Nav Home Mortal Mage Vampire Werewolf Hunter Changling